Asylum
by Dede42
Summary: Something is causing regular people to go angry-crazy and on killing sprees, and it all seems connected to an old asylum. Can the Winchesters solve the case before they, too, become victims of their own anger?
1. Chapter 1: A New Job

Supernatural: Asylum

A/N: Happy Halloween! Here's something ironic for you all; it was on Halloween that I first started writing my Supernatural fanfic, and here it is again, Halloween, and this time I'm posting an episode.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW JOB**

Roosevelt Asylum

Rockford, Illinois…

The inside of the old asylum was abandoned and desolate, having been closed down back in 1964; the old walls bore graffiti and several "No Trespassing" signs, which were typically ignored by teenagers. Discarded bottles and papers laid everywhere, a few kids were cutting the chains off a set of doors, and they headed inside a hallway.

* * *

Outside, a police car pulled up outside the building, and two officers, Walter Kelly and Danny Gunderson, got out of the car.

"Can't keep kids out of this place," Danny grumbled, shaking his head in a resigning manner.

"What is it, anyway?" Walter asked, having never been to this particular building before.

"I forgot you're not local," Danny remarked, chuckling. "You don't know the legend."

"Legend?" Walter repeated, putting on his hat.

"Every town's got its stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum," Danny explained as he led the way to the front doors. "They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night… the spirits will drive you insane." They went inside the asylum and looked around with flashlights. "Hello? Police officers!" he called out, but got no response. "Police officers!" he repeated.

Just then, they heard a noise coming from a nearby room; looking around they noticed the locks and chains on the door have been undone.

"You tellin' me these kids brought bolt cutters?" Danny complained, now very annoyed; he'd never been in the south wing of the old building, having heard the stories his whole life, and wasn't looking forward to going in. "Come on. We'll split up," he suggested to his partner as they went into the abandoned wing.

"All right," Walter agreed nervously as they each went down a different corridor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Walter was by himself in the boiler room. "Hello?" he called out nervously, still looking around.

* * *

In another part of the asylum, Danny was also searching, and was finding nothing.

* * *

Back in the boiler room, Walter was still searching. "Hello?" and he opened a door leading to another wing of the asylum.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny entered yet another room and found a few kids crouched behind a table. "All right," he said sternly. "Come on out." And the kids exchanged guilty looks. Caught.

* * *

Back in the basement, Walter entered a room that biohazard materials had been kept in once, and his flashlight mysteriously went out; worried, he tried shaking it, but it didn't turn back on, and he cursed, reaching for his radio to call up his partner. Suddenly, a door a few feet away opened on its own, turning upon hearing the noise, he looked at it curiously. Where did that come from?

* * *

A little while later, Danny was outside, watching the kids drive away, and was now wondering where his partner had gotten to. "Kelly, you copy?" he asked, speaking into his radio; hearing nothing, he turned around to go back inside to find his missing partner, and was startled to find Walter standing in front of him. "Jeez! Where the hell you been?" he asked.

"In there," Walter answered, his eyes were slightly out of focus, but his friend didn't seem to notice.

"What was it?" Danny asked, glancing back at the building. "See anything?"

Walter didn't answer at first, but then he chuckled and shook his head. "No."

Satisfied with the answer, they got back into their car.

"This is patrol 1-4," Danny said into the radio, glad to be leaving the area. "We are clear and returning to station."

_`"Roger, patrol 1-4,"`_ a man confirmed over the radio. _`"Confirming clear and returning to station."`_

While this was happening, Walter's nose suddenly began to bleed; he wiped the blood away and looked at it strangely for a moment, but then went back to staring at the window an odd expression on his face.

* * *

A bit later, Walter entered the room while his wife was in bed, reading a book.

"Hey," Mrs. Kelly said, putting her book on the nightstand, but Walter ignored her as he crossed the room, having removed his jacket, and placed his gun on the dresser. "So, what? You're still not talking to me?" she asked, surprised and hurt when he still didn't answer or even look at her as he removed his wallet, his keys, and some coins from his pocket, setting them all in a straight line. "Walt, I said I was sorry about before. How many times do I have to say it?"

All of a sudden, Walter picked up his gun. From outside the house, a person walking by jumped when two shots were fired, and immediately called 911 on his cell phone, fearing the worse for those inside.

* * *

Dean was sitting at the small table, idly flipping through their father's journal while Liz was sitting nearby and doodling in a notebook and Sam was sitting on one of the beds and talking on the phone.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him," he said to the person on the line. "We just thought that he comes to you for munitions… maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks." He then sighed and nodded, slightly frustrated. "Just call us if you hear anything," he requested. "Thanks." And he hung up.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asked, looking up from the journal.

"Nope. Neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim," Sam answered, having called nearly every other hunter that they knew that their dad was friends with. "What about the journal? Any leads in there?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Same last time I looked. Nothin' I can make out," Dean answered and chuckled. "I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda," he muttered.

"I still think it's a miracle that we can make out any of his handwriting at all," Liz remarked, smiling slightly.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds," Sam suggested hesitantly. "File a missing persons."

Liz groaned and Dean shook his head firmly. "We talked about this," he stated. "Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care anymore," Sam declared, just as Dean's cell phone begins ringing, and he got up to look for it. "After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean… he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself, you tried to call him, and nothing," he added.

"I know," Dean agreed, going to the bed that he shared with Liz and began looking through the clothes that he'd left on the foot of the bed. "Where the hell is my cell phone?" he complained.

"Try checking your jacket pockets, Dean," Liz suggested before turning her attention to Sam. "Sam, I'm annoyed too that dad didn't show while we were in Kansas, but we're not calling the feds onto him either, so drop it," she suggested.

Sam sighed and then voiced something that they all were avoiding thinking about. "You know, he could be dead for all we know," he stated cautiously.

"Don't say that," Dean snapped, finally finding his phone and flipped it open. "He's not dead. He's… he's…" he trailed off, staring at the small screen of his cell phone in disbelief: on it was a text message with the coordinates 42, -89.

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?" Sam asked, confused, and even Liz was looking perplexed.

"What is it, Dean?" she asked.

Dean sat down on the bed and stared at the phone in disbelief. "I don't believe it," he mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's a text message," Dean answered. "It's coordinates." He then went back to the table, and opened the laptop, where he began researching.

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam asked, surprised and still confused.

Dean nodded, opening several web pages. "He's given us coordinates before."

"True," Liz agreed; the last time their dad had left them coordinates, they ended up fighting a Wendigo.

Sam scoffed, unable to believe it. "The man can barely work a toaster, Dean, Liz," he reminded them, having lost track the number of times their dad had burn the toast at breakfast…well, what one could call breakfast back then.

"Sam, this is good news," Dean said, his eyes fixed on the screen. "It means he's okay. Or alive, at least."

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, it said "unknown"," he answered.

Sam sighed, giving up on that lead. "Okay, well, where do the coordinates point?" he asked.

Dean smirked and looked up from the screen. "That's the interesting part…Rockford, Illinois," he announced.

Sam didn't seen how that particular name could possibly be interesting. "Okay, and that's interesting how?" he asked, skeptical.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this," Dean told them, turning the computer to Sam and Liz, and brought up a picture of Walter Kelly. "This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, puts the gun in his mouth, and blows his brains out," he explained. "And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

Liz grimaced. "Yuck, okay, I'm officially grossed out."

Sam gave them both a blank look. "Okay, I'm not following. What does this have to do with us?" he asked.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal," Dean told him, opening the journal and started looking through it, eventually finding a newspaper clipping about the asylum. "Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths…'til last week, at least," he added, nodding to the web page. "I think this is where he wants us to go."

"Great," Liz sighed, not thrilled at the thought of going into a possible haunted asylum.

Sam, on the other hand, stood up and began pacing. "This is a job. Dad wants us to work a job," he muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I mean, maybe we'll meet up with him, maybe he's there," Dean suggested.

"It's possible," Liz agreed.

"Maybe he's not," Sam said, frustrated. "I mean, he could be sending us there by ourselves to hunt this thing."

"Who cares? If he wants us there, that's good enough for me," Dean stated, and Liz nodded, fully agreeing.

"This doesn't strike you as weird?" Sam asked, turning to them, annoyed that their own father wasn't talking to them, but was sending them on a job of all things. "The texting? The coordinates?"

Dean sighed, seeing where this was going, and didn't want to argue… again. "Sam, Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere…we're going," he declared, standing up.

Sam sighed as Dean left the room, and Liz rolled her eyes toward the ceiling before leaving the chair to face her little brother.

"Sam," she said firmly, "I know you're frustrated that dad keeps doing this, even I'm getting frustrated, but if there's something going on at this asylum that's can make a cop kill his own wife before killing himself for apparently no reason, then we need to deal with it, just like we've been trained to do."

"I know, Liz," Sam agreed, but was still upset. "I…I still wish that dad was there back in Kansas."

"Same here," Liz agreed and then pulled Sam into a hug; unlike Dean, she didn't mind doing hugs with her siblings, and was relieved when Sam returned the hug._ 'Dad, what're you doing that keeps you from coming when we need you the most? And what does it have to do with the changes that are happening to Sam?'_

* * *

A/N: Liz is right about wondering why their dad keeps doing this to them. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: INVESTIGATING AND TEASING

Supernatural: Asylum

A/N: Hello once again! Because of some minor confusion when I posted chapter one, I would like to remind the readers that if this is the first time they are reading any of my fanfics, _please_ visit my profile page first and there you will find a list of the order that you need to read my stories in. I am also posting my Supernatural fanfic on my account: .

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: INVESTIGATING AND TEASING**

After coming up with a plan, Dean entered the pub and approached Danny, who was sitting at a table with a beer bottle in front of him, and was looking depressed over the fact that his partner was dead.

"You're Daniel Gunderson, right?" Dean asked, getting the older man's attention right away. "You're a cop?"

Danny nodded, giving him a wary look. "Yeah."

Without being invited, Dean immediately sat down across from him. "Heh. I'm, uh, Nigel Tufnel, with _The Chicago Tribune_," he lied and smiled. "You mind if I ask you a couple questions about your partner?" he requested.

Danny scowled at him. "Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here," he said in a tone that hinted that the young man should leave.

Dean ignored the hint. "It's okay, it won't take that long," he said reassuringly. "I just wanna hear the story in your words."

"A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair," Danny stated angrily. "Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?"

"Sorry. But I need to know what happened," Dean said insistently.

At that exact moment, Sam walked up to the table. "Hey, buddy, how 'bout leavin' the poor guy alone, huh?" he suggested, grabbing Dean and pushed him into a table, almost crashing into Liz, who was passing by. "The man's an officer. Why don't you show a little respect?"

"Hey, people are trying to walk around here," Liz protested, glaring at them both. "If you two have a problem, take it outside," she suggested, looking between Sam and Dean._ 'Take it easy, Sam…don't need to start a real fight.'_

Dean glared at him for a moment before walking out of the pub; Liz raised her eyebrows at Sam before sitting down at the nearest table with her own drink.

"You didn't have to do that," Danny remarked, impressed.

"Yeah, of course I did," Sam said confidently, turning to him. "That guy's a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh?" He then turned to the bartender. "Two?"

The bartender nodded, and Sam sat down across from Danny, who actually smiled.

"Thanks," he said and Sam returned the smile.

"No problem."

* * *

A while later, both Sam and Liz exited the pub and joined Dean by the car.

"You shoved me kind of hard in there, buddy boy," Dean remarked as they drew closer. "I almost knocked Liz down," he added.

"I'm with Dean about the shoving, Sam," Liz agreed, "that was a bit harder than was really necessary."

"I had to sell it, didn't I?" Sam asked, shrugging since he didn't see anything wrong with his performance in gaining the cop's trust. "It's method acting," he added.

Dean gave him a blank look. "Huh?"

Sam sighed. "Never mind."

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" Dean asked, wanting to know what the results of their performance had produced.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop," Sam answered. "Head of his class, even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him."

Dean raised his eyebrows since that didn't sound like someone who would just blow their brains out for no reason. "What about at home?" he inquired.

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing," Liz cut in before Sam could say a word. "They were even talking about having kids," she added while Sam scowled at her, and she just grinned back at him.

"All right, so, either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy way to bust out, or somethin' else did it to him," Dean said thoughtfully.

Sam and Liz both nodded, having come to the same conclusion. "Right."

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" Dean asked, figuring that would be their next stop.

Sam smirked. "A lot."

* * *

The next morning, Sam, Liz, and Dean hopped the fence that surrounded the old building, and went inside.

* * *

Inside the building, Dean, Liz, and Sam began looking around the main lobby that had several sets of doors leading to different wings of the asylum.

"So apparently, the cops chased the kids here…into the south wing," Sam said, grimacing slightly at the disrepair of the whole place.

"The south wing, huh?" Dean remarked. "Wait a second." Remembering something, he took out their dad's journal and looked through it until he found what he was looking for, and began reading. "In 1972, three kids broke into the south wing. Only one survived." The way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lightin' up the place," he explained.

"So, whatever's goin' on, south wing seems like the heart of it," Sam said thoughtfully.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but if kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" he wondered.

"I think I know why," Liz said, nodding to the broken chains hanging from the door handle. "Those kids must've had bolt cutters to get through the chains."

Sam nodded. "Looks like the doors are usually chained," he agreed. "Could have been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out…or to keep somethin' in," Dean remarked, putting the journal back inside his jacket.

Liz shivered at the thought. "Something that drove a decent cop to kill his wife and himself."

Sam went to the door, pushed on it, and it swung open easily, and they exchanged a look.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them were walking the halls of the south wing, which was in even worse shape than the main lobby.

Dean pulled out the EMF detector, and was checking it for readings. "Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel," he joked, referring to _The Sixth Sense._

Sam sighed, realizing what he was referring to. "Dude, enough," he protested and Dean chuckled, at least until Liz hit him up the side of the head.

"Stop that, Dean," she lectured. "That sort of teasing needs to stop _right_ now."

Dean pouted and turned serious. "No, I'm serious, you've gotta be careful, all right?" he suggested. "Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you've got goin' on."

"I told you, it's not ESP," Sam protested, but even he didn't know what it was that allowed him to having dreams of the future and the ability to sense the presence of trouble. "I just have strange vibes sometimes, weird dreams."

Dean shrugged, brushing it off. "Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell."

"You gettin' a reading on that thing or not?" Sam asked, gesturing to the EMF detector, which hadn't light up once since they first entered the wing.

Dean shook his head, checking the dead readings again. "Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean nobody's home," he added thoughtfully.

Sam nodded. "Spirits can appear during certain hours of the day," he remarked.

"And the freaks come out at night," Dean agreed.

Sam and Liz both nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

As they continued down the hallway and turned a corner, Dean, unable to resist, started up the teasing again. "Hey, Sam, who do you think is a hotter psychic…Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?" he joked.

Scowling, both Sam and Liz hit him on the arm, and he cracked up. Soon, they entered a room in the south wing, and grimaced at what was inside; on several tables were jars preserving body parts, and other tools used in the asylum were scattered around the room, none of which looked even the slightest pleasant.

"Eck," Liz muttered, wrinkling her nose. "Not the sort of place I'd want to be treated at."

Dean had to agreed, eying what was on one of the tables. "Man. Electroshock, lobotomies…they did some twisted stuff to these people," he remarked before adding. "Kind of like my man, Jack in _Cuckoo's Nest_." And he grinned wickedly, but Sam rolled his eyes, and Liz kicked Dean in the leg, making his smile fade. "So, what do you think? Ghosts are possessing people?" he asked, returning to the topic at hand.

Sam shrugged, considering all of the possibilities. "Maybe. Or maybe it's more like, uh, like Amityville or the Smurl haunting," he suggested.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, spirits drivin' 'em insane. Kind of like my man Jack in _The Shining_," he added at another attempt of humor.

"Dean, for the third time today, grow up," Liz suggested, annoyed by her twin's constant antics.

"Dean, Liz…when are we gonna talk about it?" Sam asked, suddenly changing the subject and throwing his siblings for a loop.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked, wrong-footed while Liz was confused.

Sam sighed before stating the obvious. "About the fact that Dad's not here."

Dean pretended to think about it. "Oh, uh, let's see, never," he suggested and grunted when Liz kicked him in the leg again.

Sam frowned. "I'm being serious, man."

"So am I, Sam," Dean stated, shooting Liz a dark look. "Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll just have to pick up the search later," he offered.

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Sam snapped.

"See, that attitude right there? That is why Liz and I always got the extra cookie," Dean teased, neatly side-stepping when Liz attempted to elbow him this time.

"Dad could be in trouble," Sam pointed out. "We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean, I mean, this is our family we're talkin' about."

"I understand that, Sam," Dean agreed. "But he's given us an order."

"So, what? We've got to always follow Dad's orders?" Sam asked with disbelief.

Before Dean could answer that question, Liz cut in, having had enough.

"Enough already," she snapped, fed up. "You two are going around in circles with the same old argument. Okay, dad isn't here, but maybe, just maybe, he's following a lead on whatever killed mom and Jessica, so let just focus on our case, please. I've had it with your arguing every five minutes about something that we don't have any control over, and if you don't stop, I'm locking one of you in the car and the other in the motel room until you both agree to behave."

Dean and Sam both grimaced at the threat and at the sight of Liz loosing her temper; it was rare for her to get so upset, but when they thought about, they had been arguing more than usual, especially after visiting their childhood home.

"Sorry, Liz," they both apologized and went back to looking around for clues; Dean soon found a plaque that read, "Chief of Staff. Sanford Ellicott, M.D."

"Sanford Ellicott," he read thoughtfully. "You know what we've got to do? We've gotta find out more about the south wing, and see if somethin' happened here." And he handed the plaque to Sam and left the room.

Sam glanced at Liz and then at the plaque. "Well, this is definitely a clue," he commented.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, time for more research," she added, and after putting the plaque down, they also left the room to find Dean and headed out.

* * *

One quick search through a phonebook and a phone call later, Sam was now sitting on a couch in the waiting room of an office, and was idly flipping through a magazine from last year; a short while later, a psychiatrist, Dr. James Ellicott, came out to get him.

"Sam Winchester?"

Sam quickly stood up, tossing the magazine onto the couch. "That's me."

"Come on in," Dr. J. Ellicott requested, leading the way into his office and had Sam sit down on a couch across from his desk as he sat down in his chair, picking up a clipboard and a pen.

(A/N: This way, I won't get him mixed up with his dad later on.)

"Thanks again for seeing me last minute," Sam said politely and noticed a picture of James Ellicott as a child with another older man, who he assumed was Sanford Ellicott, sitting on the desk; up on the wall was a plaque that read, "Presented to Dr. James Ellicott for 15 Years of Service to the Rockford Chamber of Commerce." "Dr. Ellicott…Ellicott that name…wasn't there a Dr. Sanford Ellicott?" he asked. "Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere."

"My father was Chief of Staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum," Dr. J. Ellicott answered, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Uh, well, I'm sort of a local history buff," Sam answered, slightly nervous since he wasn't too keen on talking with a shrink. "Hey, wasn't there, uh, an incident or somethin' in the hospital, I guess, in the south wing, right?" he asked.

"We're on your dollar, Sam," Dr. J. Ellicott reminded him, noting the attempt to get off-topic. "We're here to talk about you."

Sam flushed at being caught out. "Oh, okay, yeah, yeah, sure."

"So," said Dr. J. Ellicott, eyebrows raised and waited for Sam to start.

Sam nodded, nervous. "So."_ 'Why did I let Liz and Dean talk me into doing this?'_

"How's things?" Dr. J. Ellicott asked, deciding to break the ice a little and relieve some of the tension, too.

"Uh…things are good, Doctor," Sam answered suddenly wishing he was somewhere else right now.

"Good. Whatcha been doing?" Dr. J. Ellicott said, making a note on his clipboard.

"Uh…same old," Sam said vaguely. "I've just been on a road trip with my brother and my sister."

"Was that fun?" Dr. J. Ellicott asked, interested and making another note.

"Loads," Sam stammered after an awkward pause of wondering what to say without saying the actual truth. "Uh…you know…we met a lot of…interesting people. Did a lot of, uh…a lot of interesting things. Uh…you know, what was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget-" he added, trying to get the information that he needed for the job.

Dr. J. Ellicott cut him off, suspicious of the second attempt to go off-topic. "Look, if you're a local history buff, then you know all about the Roosevelt riot," he stated.

Sam blinked. "The riot? No, I know, I was just curious-" he began.

"Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we?" Dr. J. Ellicott suggested, cutting in again. "You're avoiding the subject," he added, having dealt with something like this before with other people.

"What subject?" Sam asked, wrong-footed by the statement.

"You. Now, I'll make you a deal," Dr. J. Ellicott offered. "I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh…this brother and sister you're road tripping with…how do you feel about them?" he asked.

Sam raised his eyebrows, and was now actually questioning himself about his feelings toward his older siblings. "Um…"

* * *

A while later, Dean and Liz were waiting outside the building, wondering how much longer Sam was going to be, when he eventually came out.

"Dude, you were in there forever. What the hell were you talkin' about?" Dean asked, relieved to see his little brother.

"Just the hospital, you know," Sam answered, not really looking at them as he walked toward the car and they followed, curious.

Liz was skeptical about the vague answer. "Is that really all you were talking about in there?" she asked.

Dean interrupted with his own question, more interested in the asylum then a conversation that Sam had with the shrink. "And?" he prompted, wanting the details.

"And the south wing? That's where they housed the real hard cases…the psychotics, the criminally insane," Sam answered, pulling himself back together with a silent promise to _never_ interview another shrink if he could help it.

Dean and Liz both grimaced. "Sounds cozy."

Sam nodded, having had the same reaction. "Yeah, and one night in '64, they rioted…attacked staff, attacked each other," he added.

"Great now the _House on Haunted Hill_ is coming to mind," Liz grumbled, having just gone to a scary visual place.

"So, what, the patients took over the asylum?" Dean asked once they reached the Impala.

Sam shrugged. "Apparently."

Dean frowned, not liking the sound of this. "Any deaths?" he asked, even though it was somewhat an obvious question.

"Some patients, some staff," Sam answered. "I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our Chief of Staff, Ellicott," he added.

Dean's frown deepened. "Wait, what do you mean, "never recovered"?"

"Cops scoured every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must have…stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden," Sam explained, having been wondering the same thing, too.

Dean grimaced again. "Oh, that's grim."

"Very grim," Liz agreed, shivering. "I vote we leave town."

Sam ignored Liz's request. "Yeah. So, they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good," he added.

Dean sighed, realizing what they had to do that very night. "All right, so, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of un-recovered bodies."

Sam nodded. "Which could mean a bunch of angry spirits."

"Oh, good times," Dean said, brightening slightly. "Let's check out the hospital tonight," he added, getting a groan of protest from Liz as they got in the car.

* * *

A/N: And that is it for this chapter. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: NON-VIOLENT SPIRITS?

Supernatural: Asylum

A/N: I'm back with the latest installment of my story and it'll be interesting to see what the Winchesters will find inside the asylum tonight.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: NON-VIOLENT SPIRITS? **

That night, two teenagers, Gavin, and his girlfriend, Kat, entered the building with flashlights and looked around the south wing, having used a side door to gain entrance.

"Check this out," he commented, impressed since it was his first time inside the asylum. "Creepy…yet terrifying," he added.

Kat wasn't impressed, and was also annoyed and scared at the same time. "I thought we were going to a movie," she reminded him.

Gavin grinned at her. "Well, this is better. It's like we're in a movie."

Kat sighed, not amused in the slightest. "I can't believe you call this a date," she complained.

Gavin kept grinning and walked away to continue searching. "Come on, it'll be fun. Let's look around," he suggested, but she didn't move. "Come on," he begged, and reluctantly, she followed him; they went into a nearby room, where he suddenly whipped around. "What's that?!"

Kat screamed for a second, and then shoved him when she realized he was laughing, and had tricked her; on the other side of the room, Gavin spotted a door leading to yet another room.

"Hey, look. Let's check it out."

"Uh, I don't want to," Kat told him nervously, having had enough. "Let's just go."

"Come on," Gavin requested, but Kat refused to move this time. "Okay. Okay, you can wait here." And he turned back to the door.

Kat grabbed his arm, not wanting to be alone. "Gavin, no," she protested.

"I'm just gonna be a minute," Gavin assured her, pulling his arm free. "Nothing's gonna get you. I promise." And she nervously watched him leave, wondering if she was ever going to see him alive again.

* * *

In the next room, Gavin was looking around when the door closed behind him on its own, and he thought nothing of it, figuring that Kat was trying to scare him, and kept searching. A few moments later, his flashlight suddenly went out; he tried shaking it, but it didn't work. Annoyed, he turned around to go back and saw the outline of a girl standing on the other side of the room, which he assumed was Kat.

"Hey, sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?" he asked, grinning again.

Without saying a word, the girl moved closer to him, but he was still unable to see her face in the darkness; suddenly she pulled him into a kiss, and without hesitation, he began kissing her back.

_`"Gavin? Where are you?"`_ Kat called out, her voice echoing in the distance.

Hearing his girlfriend's voice, Gavin realized that the girl he was kissing was not Kat, and he pushed the girl away, horrified. The girl moved into the light, and her face was bloody and distorted.

* * *

Unaware that there were others in the asylum, Dean, Liz, and Sam entered the building, taking out flashlights, an EMF, and a video camera from their bag; as they started searching, the EMF meter immediately began beeping wildly.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked, holding the video camera in front of him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, big time."

Liz sneezed. "Okay, there's a serious amount of ozone around here," she sniffed. "Even more than when we dealt with the Hook Man."

"This place is orbing like crazy," Sam commented, and both Dean and Liz looked at the video camera; on the screen, there were several white orbs floating around the room.

"Jeeze, I've never seen so many orbs in one place like this," Liz remarked, stunned.

"There's probably multiple spirits out and about," Dean agreed, having only ever seen one or two orbs at any given time on pervious jobs.

"If these un-recovered bodies are causing the haunting…" Sam trailed off, shivering at the thought of so many spirits lurking around, ready to pounce on them when they least expected it.

"We've gotta find 'em and burn 'em," Dean stated. "Just be careful, though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed-off spirit is the pissed-off spirit of a psycho killer," he added.

And so they continue walking down the hallway, and a spirit walked past behind them; hearing the footfall, they turned around, but they didn't see anything, so they continued with their search. Had they actually looked, they would've found a spirit sitting in a chair, and wearing a straitjacket; its' eyes were bloodshot and its' head was jerking and twitching violently.

* * *

In another area of the asylum, the Winchesters were still looking around. While Dean and Liz went into a different room, Sam wandered around the room for a bit but saw nothing. When he turned, he suddenly saw an spirit standing before him, and he quickly backed up. Her face was distorted, and she slowly walked toward him, her arms outstretched.

"Dean, Liz," Sam gasped, and they both returned to the room, stopping in their tracks the moment they saw the spirit. "Dean! Liz! Salt gun!"

Dean quickly put the bag down, pulled out his shotgun, and rushed over to them.

"Sam, get down!" he ordered, and Sam ducked as he shot the spirit, which vanished the moment that the salt made contact.

Sam straightened up, panting, and Liz joined them, wide-eyed. "That was weird," he remarked, having noticed the odd behavior of the spirit.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "You're tellin' me." And he walked away.

"I've never seen a spirit move so slowly before," Liz commented, following Dean._ 'Which is strange for a spirit out for revenge.'_

Sam followed them. "No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me," he clarified, trying to get his point across.

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing," Dean said, not having noticed anything odd.

"She didn't hurt me," Sam explained, still confused by the incident. "She didn't even try. So if she didn't wanna hurt me, then what did she want?"

"Good question," Liz agreed.

* * *

Soon they were walking down another hall, and heard a noise. They stopped, heard it again, readied their guns, and entered the nearest room, where they saw someone crouching behind a table; they moved the table and Kat, who'd been hiding, jumped and faced them, crying and panting. Dean, Liz, and Sam all quickly lowered their guns.

"It's all right," Dean said reassuringly. "We're not gonna hurt you. It's okay." And she stood up. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Katherine…Kat," Kat stammered, still scared, but had managed to calm down somewhat now that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Liz, and that's Sam," Dean said, doing the introductions.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, surprised and worried since this was going to make their job tougher.

Kat shrugged. "Um…my boyfriend, Gavin."

"Is he here?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere," Kat answered, and Dean, Liz, and Sam all exchange a looked. "He thought it would be fun to try and see some ghosts," she explained. "I thought it was all just, you know…pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…" she then trialed off and pulled her long sweater closer.

"Okay, Kat," Dean said, gesturing her forward. "Come on, Sam's gonna get you out of here, and then we're gonna find your boyfriend."

"No, no. I'm not gonna leave without Gavin," Kat protested. "I'm coming with you."

"It's no joke around here, okay?" Dean stated, now getting a bit frustrated with her stubbornness. "It's dangerous."

"That's why I've gotta find him," Kat said insistently, standing her ground.

Both Sam and Liz gave Dean a knowing look.

"All right, I guess we're gonna split up then," Dean sighed, annoyed. "Let's go." And both he and Liz left with Kat.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam was searching the hallways and rooms by himself.

"Gavin?"

* * *

In another hallway, Dean, Liz, and Kat were also searching.

"Gavin? Gavin!" she called out.

"Hey, I've got a question for you," Dean said suddenly, turning to face her. "You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?" he asked.

Kat nodded. "I guess so."

"Do me a favor. The next time you see one, pay attention," Dean suggested. "When someone says a place is haunted, don't go in." He then turned around and kept walking, wincing when Liz slapped the back of his head.

"Be nice, Dean."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was searching a room when he found Gavin, who had a cut on his forehead now, on the floor, with his eyes closed.

Sam quickly kneeled down next to him, relieved to have found him alive. "Gavin. Hey, Gavin," he hissed, shaking the boy's shoulder, and then he woke up; Gavin jumped when he saw Sam. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here to help," he said reassuringly.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked, confused and scared.

"My name is Sam," Sam answered as he helped Gavin stand up. "Uh, we found your girlfriend," he added.

Gavin was relieved. "Kat?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Is she all right?" Gavin asked hopefully.

"She's worried about you. Are you okay?" Sam asked, eying the cut, which didn't look too deep.

"I was running. I…I think I fell," Gavin answered, unable to remember clearly and winced at the throbbing pain in his forehead.

"You were running from what?" Sam asked, figuring that this kid had encountered one of the spirits.

"There was - there was this girl," Gavin answered, his memories slowly returning. "H-h-her face…it was all messed up."

"Okay, okay, listen, listen," Sam said quickly to calm him down, recognizing the description of the spirit he'd encountered earlier. "This girl, did she try to hurt you?" he asked.

"What? No. She, uh…" Gavin trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

"She what?" Sam asked again.

Gavin gulped. "She kissed me."

Sam blinked, confused by this. A kissing spirit? "But…but she didn't hurt you physically?" he asked.

Gavin gave him an exasperated look. "Dude. She _kissed_ me. I'm scarred for life," he protested.

Sam scoffed, recognizing the usual teenage angst. "Well, trust me, it could've been worse," he stated. "Now, do you remember anything else?"

Gavin thought for a moment. "She…actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear," he answered.

Sam started at this bit of news. "What?"

Gavin shrugged. "I don't know, I ran like hell."

* * *

Elsewhere, Dean, Liz, and Kat were still searching around one of the hallways. After a few moments, Dean's flashlight began flickering and went out.

"You son of a bitch," he cursed, trying to get it to work, and then sighed. "It's all right. I've got a lighter," he assured them, taking a lighter out and flicked it on.

"Ow, you're hurting my arm," Kat complained, when a sudden flash of pain shot through her arm, and then Liz winced when she felt the same pain in her own arm.

"What are you talkin' about?" Dean asked since he wasn't holding either of their arms; he shined the flame from the lighter on their right arms, and to their shock and horror, there were a pair of dark hands griping them. Both Kat and Liz screamed as the spirit snatched both girls, causing Liz to drop her gun, and dragged them into the nearest room, slamming the door shut.

Dean ran forward and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Kat! Liz!" he shouted.

* * *

Inside the room, both Liz and Kat were screaming and banging on the door.

"Get me out! Please!"

"Dean! Get us out of here now!"

* * *

Dean tried desperately to open the door again, but he failed. "Kat, Liz, hang on!"

He pulled a crowbar out of his bag and used it to open the door, but again, nothing worked.

* * *

Inside the room, a male spirit appeared before Kat and Liz and approached them; they both screamed and tried to get away from it.

* * *

Sam and Gavin came running down the hall toward Dean, having heard the shouting and screaming.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Kat and Liz are trapped inside with one of them," Dean answered, still trying to pry the door open.

_`"Help me!"`_

_`"Get us out of here, guys! Hurry!"`_

"Kat!" Gavin shouted, banging on the door until Dean pushed him back.

_`"Get me out of here!"`_ Kat screamed.

_`"Hurry! We've got a spirit after us in here!"`_ Liz yelled, scared.

"Kat, Liz, it's not gonna hurt you. Listen to me!" Sam shouted through the door. "You both have to face it. You have to calm down."

"They gotta what?" Dean asked.

* * *

"We have to what?!" Kat screamed, confused as both she and Liz dodged the spirit and backed into the nearest wall.

"Have you gone mad, Sam?!" Liz shouted, scared.

* * *

In the hallway, Sam did his best to explain. "The spirits…they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate," he stated, having figured it out. "You both have gotta listen to it, you both have gotta face it."

_`"You face it!"` _Kat screamed.

Sam shook his head. "No, it's the only way you both are gonna get out of there."

_`"No!"`_

_`"Forget it, Sam! It's gonna kill us!"`_

"Just look at it, that's all," Sam requested, praying that he was right and wasn't sending both Kat and Liz to their deaths. "Come on, you can do it."

* * *

Inside the small room, the spirit approached both Kat and Liz, who were cowering near one of the walls; taking a leap of faith, Kat eventually turned to look at it, and the spirit leaned down to whisper in her ear while Liz cringed and prepared herself for the worse.

* * *

Outside the room, the three men were waiting nervously.

"Kat?" Gavin asked when the silence continued.

Dean glanced at Sam, worried about both girls. "Man, I hope you're right about this," he stated.

Sam nodded, uncertain. "Yeah, me too."

Just then, they heard the door unlock, and it opened to reveal both Kat and Liz still alive, but they were now in shock.

"Kat," Gavin gasped, relieved as Dean pulled her out of the room, and she rushed over to him, while Sam pulled Liz, who was now trembling, into a hug, and Dean checked the room, but it was completely empty.

"If you _ever_ make me do something like that again, Sam Winchester, I'm going to throttle you," Liz told him.

Sam chuckled, relieved that he'd been right. "I'll keep that in mind, Liz."

"One thirty-seven," Kat said suddenly, surprising them all and they looked at her.

"Sorry?" Dean asked, confused.

"It whispered in my ear, "137," Kat explained.

Dean, Liz, and Sam all looked at each other as this new puzzle piece fill into place.

"Room number," they said in unison before crouching down on the floor and got some weapons out of their duffel bag.

"All right, so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone-" Sam began.

"Then what are they tryin' to do?" Dean said, finishing his brother's thought.

"And what does it have to do with room 137?" Liz added.

"Maybe that's what they've been tryin' to tell us," Sam suggested.

"I guess we'll find out," Dean remarked and they stood up. "So…now, are you guys ready to leave this place?" he asked of Gavin and Kat.

"That's an understatement," Kat stated, nodding.

"Okay," Dean said and turned to Sam. "You get 'em outta here. Liz and I are gonna go find room 137." And the twins left.

Swinging the bag over his arm, Sam walked in the other direction with Kat and Gavin.

"So, how do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?" Kat asked, curious and calmer than before now that there was a chance of getting out of the place.

Sam shrugged. "It's kind of our job."

Kat couldn't believe it. "Why would anyone want a job like that?" she asked.

Sam chuckled. "I had a crappy guidance counselor," he joked.

"And Dean? He's your and Liz's boss?" Kat inquired.

Sam didn't answer at first, but then shook his head. "No."

* * *

It wasn't long before Dean and Liz both found Room 137 and opened the door. Inside, furniture, papers, and other odds and ends were strewn everywhere.

Liz grimaced. "Guess the maid's out."

"Looks like it," Dean agreed, chuckling._ 'Good, Liz's making jokes, so she isn't traumatized for life by that spirit earlier.'_

* * *

Back in the hallway, Sam, Kat, and Gavin reached the exit, but the doors wouldn't open when Sam pulled on the handle.

'_Not good,'_ Sam thought as he turned to the two teens. "All right. I think we have a small problem," he said slowly.

"Let's break it down," Gavin suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think that's gonna work."

Gavin looked around, now slightly frantic. "Then a window."

"They're barred," Kat pointed out.

"Well, how are we supposed to get out?" Gavin asked, having had enough of the asylum, and was regretting ever coming into the place in the first place.

Sam thought for a second, but the answer was obvious. "That's the point…we're not," he finally told them, deciding to be honest. "There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave," he added.

"Those patients?" Kat asked, thinking of the spirits.

Sam shook his head grimly. "No. Something else."

* * *

A/N: A paranormal lock-down with a possible evil spirit on the loose that has the other spirits scared. Who will get out alive? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: WALKING INTO A TRAP

Supernatural: Asylum

A/N: I'm back with the final chapter of this story, and thank you for the one decent review I got for it. Anyway, for those who read the fanfics of my sister, Yami Faerie, she has updated her latest story yesterday, and it's well worth a read, plus she's pregnant, and I don't know yet whether it's a boy or a girl…maybe during Christmas I'll know for sure.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: WALKING INTO A TRAP**

Meanwhile, Dean and Liz were still looking around and poking through old folders and crumbled papers that'd seen better days; Dean was pushing aside a toppled over table when he noticed a small hole in the wall, realizing that it was an hidden compartment, he pulled it open. Inside, he found a leather case full of papers.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks," he joked, earning an eye-roll from Liz as he pulled it out; they both looked through the papers, one of which had "Patients' Journal" written on it. "Patients' Journal"..."

Exchanging a look with Liz, he leafed through the journal and they saw horrifying pictures of ways to torture people, leaving them both feeling _very_ disgusted.

"All work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy."

"More like a very _disturbed_ boy."

* * *

Back in the hallway, Sam did a quick search for a way out and then returned to Kat and Gavin.

"All right, I've looked everywhere," he informed them. "There's no other way out."

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Gavin asked, scared.

"For starters, we're not gonna panic," Sam stated calmly as possible.

"Why the hell not?" Gavin demanded angrily.

Before Sam could respond, his cell phone rang, and he answered it. "Hey."

_`"Sam, it's me,"`_ said Dean's voice, distorted by a lot of static interference. _`"Liz and I can see it. It's comin' at us."`_ and in the background, Liz was shouting.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, concerned for the well-being of his older siblings.

_`"I'm in the basement,"`_ Dean told him, just as Liz screamed._ `"Hurry up!"`_

"I'm on my way," Sam said and quickly hung up. "All right. Can either of you handle a shotgun?" he asked of the teens.

Gavin shook his head quickly, eyes wide. "What? No!" he protested.

"I can," Kat answered, and her boyfriend stared at her, stunned. "My dad took me skeet shooting a couple times," she explained simply.

"All right, here," Sam said, handing her the shotgun. "It's loaded with rock salt," he explained, pulling another shotgun out of the bag, which he left on the ground. "Now, it might not kill a spirit, but it'll repel it. So if you see something, shoot."

Kat nodded, holding the gun very professionally. "Okay."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding at them, and left, while Kat cocked the gun.

* * *

In the basement of the asylum, Sam was searching for both Dean and Liz as he kept both his gun and his flashlight at the ready.

"Dean? Liz?" he called out, but got no response from his brother or his sister; noticing an slightly open door, he pushed it open and entered the same room that Officer Kelly had gone into. "Dean? Liz?"

* * *

Once inside, he continued looking when his flashlight began flickering and went out; Sam tried tapping it against his hand, but nothing worked. Suddenly, a door behind him opened on its own, leading to yet another strange room; sensing a trap, he cautiously entered, gun raised, and searched.

"Dean? Liz?" he called out, when behind a transparent curtain, he saw the shadow of someone walking by; he moved toward the curtain and pushed it aside, but he found no one there. Confused and frustrated, he turned around, and the spirit of Dr. Sanford Ellicott was suddenly standing before him; before Sam could react, Dr. Ellicott grabbed the sides of his face, and began sending electrical shocks through his body.

_`"Don't be afraid,"`_ he said calmly while Sam slumped against the wall, passing out. _`"I'm going to make you all better."`_

* * *

Kat was sitting on the floor, and cradling the gun in his arms while Gavin paced. "Hey, Gavin?" she said suddenly.

Gavin immediately crouched down next to her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"If we make it out of here alive…we are _so_ breaking up," Kat stated and Gavin was about to react, they heard a noise, startling them. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Gavin nodded. "Something's coming."

They stood up, and just as the two people turned the corner, Kat fired the gun, and she narrowly missed hitting both Dean and Liz, who barely managed to dive out of the way and onto the floor.

"Damn it, damn it. Don't shoot, it's us!" Dean shouted frantically while Liz was crouching behind him, fearful.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kat cried, instantly guilty for almost hurting them.

Breathing hard, both Dean and Liz stood up and approached them after glancing at the edge of the wall, which now had a scattering of small holes in it from the impacting rock salt at a high speed.

"What are you still doin' here?" Dean asked, surprised that they were still here and concerned when he couldn't see Sam anywhere. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to the basement," Gavin answered. "You called him."

Dean and Liz exchanged a concern look as this wasn't a good sign. "I didn't call him," he told them.

"His cell phone rang," Kat explained. "He said it was you."

Dean frowned. "Basement, huh?" and Gavin nodded. "All right. Watch yourselves," he ordered, picking up a gun from the bag, which Liz picked up, and put it in his jeans pocket. "And watch out for me," he added before both he and Liz left them.

* * *

Once they reached the lower level, Dean and Liz began looking for Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean called out as both he and Liz cautiously made their way down the hallway, their guns at the ready. "Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!" they turned and suddenly Sam was standing in front of them; they both jumped, startled. "Man! Answer me when I'm callin' you. You all right?" he asked, almost certain that there was something off about their little brother, but couldn't be sure.

Sam, a slightly odd expression on his face, nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"You know that wasn't me who called your cell, right?" Dean asked, exchanging an uncertain look with Liz, who was getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah, I know," Sam responded. "I think somethin' lured me down here."

"I think I know whom…Dr. Ellicott," Dean informed him. "That's what the spirits have been tryin' to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. How do you know it was him?" he asked, curious.

"Cause we found his log book," Dean explained. "Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients…some awful stuff. It makes lobotomies look like a couple aspirin."

"And I'm certain that I'll have nightmares from just _looking_ at his log book," Liz added grimly.

Sam raised his eyebrows, perplexed. "But it was the patients who rioted."

"Yeah, they were rioting against Dr. Ellicott," Dean continued. "Dr. Feel-good was workin' on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger, then they'd be cured of it. Instead, it only made 'em worse and worse, and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinkin', what if his spirit is doin' the same thing? To the cop, to the kids in the seventies…making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on. We gotta find his bones and torch 'em."

"And before he does the same thing to us," Liz agreed. "I rather like my brain the way that it is right now."

"How?" Sam asked, skeptical. "The police never found his body."

"The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere, where he'd work on his patients," Dean said. "So if I was a patient, I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on him myself."

Sam was still skeptical. "I don't know. It sounds kind of-"

"Crazy?" Dean asked as both he and Liz walked past him.

Sam nodded and turned to follow. "Yeah."

Dean chuckled, moving down the hallway. "Yeah, exactly." And both he and Liz went to find the hidden procedure room, and Sam followed.

* * *

They entered the room and Sam gestured to the lack of other doors. "I told you, I looked everywhere," he told them. "I didn't find a hidden room."

"Well, that's why they call it hidden," Dean joked and then paused when a very faint sound reached his ears. "You hear that?" he asked.

"I do," Liz confirmed, looking around for the source. "It sounds like wind."

"What?" Sam asked, somehow not hearing what his siblings were hearing.

Following the sound of the wind, both Dean and Liz crouched down; he put his hand by the space between the wall and the floor.

"There's a door here," he said, now seeing the faint outline of a door that was flushed with the rest of the wall.

"Certainly blends in well," Liz remarked. "But I don't see a handle; maybe we can kick it in," she suggested.

While Dean and Liz were examining the door and debating on how to get it open, Sam slowly raised his shotgun, suddenly looking extremely angry.

"Dean, Liz," he said, and both Dean and Liz turned to look at him, confused, and then their faces were etched with concern when his nose started bleeding. "Step back from the door," he ordered.

Not liking the looks of this, both Dean and Liz slowly stood up. "Sam, put the gun down," he requested slowly.

"Is that an order?" Sam asked angrily.

"No, it's more of a friendly request," Dean said, not liking the looks of things.

Sam aimed the shotgun at them. "'Cause I'm gettin' pretty tired of takin' your orders," he snapped.

"Sam, please," Liz said fearfully. "This isn't you talking, something's been done to you."

Dean nodded. "I knew it," he agreed. "Ellicott did somethin' to you, didn't he?"

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth," Sam growled.

"What are you gonna do, Sam?" Dean asked sarcastically, much to Liz's horror. "The gun's filled with rock salt. Not gonna kill us," he added.

Suddenly, Sam shot both Dean and Liz in the chest, sending them crashing through the wall, and that destroyed the hidden doorway. "No. But it'll hurt like hell," he sneered, stepping through the hole.

Both Liz and Dean were knocked out by the blast; after a few seconds, Dean opened his eyes, and was gasping for breath since his chest was constricted by the salt embedded in his chest, and glared as Sam made his way over to them.

"Sam!" he gasped as Liz slowly came to, wincing at the pain in her own chest. "We gotta burn Ellicott's bones, and all this'll be over. You'll be back to normal."

"I _am_ normal," declared Sam, the rage obvious in both his face and his eyes. "I'm just tellin' the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Because you both are following Dad's orders like a couple of good little soldiers? 'Cause you both always do what he says without question? Are you both that desperate for his approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam," Dean groaned.

"That's the difference between you and me," Sam stated, momentarily ignoring Liz and focusing mainly on Dean. "I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic like you."

"So what are you gonna do, huh?" Dean rasped. "You gonna kill me? And then Liz? The same sister you would die to protect?"

'_I would smack Dean right now,'_ Liz thought, _'but I'm in _way_ too much pain.'_

"You know what? I am sick of doing what you tell me to do," Sam snarled, obviously not listening anymore. "We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago," he added.

"Well, then, here. Let me make it easier for you," Dean said, grunting as he took the pistol out of his jeans pocket and held it out to him. "Go on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it!"

Eagerly, Sam took the gun from him and dropped the shotgun on the floor; he then pointed the gun directly at Dean, surprising him. "You hate me that much?" he asked, hurting both emotionally and physically. "You think you could kill your own brother? And then your own sister? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger." But Sam waited, finger on the trigger. "Do it!" he shouted.

Sam pulled the trigger, but nothing happened; perplexed, he tried again and again, but nothing happened. While Sam was distracted by the gun, Dean suddenly grabbed him and threw him to the ground; grunting in pain he then stood up.

"Man, I'm not gonna give you a loaded pistol," he stated, and he then knocked him out with a quick punch to the head. "Sorry, Sammy," he added, patting his brother's shoulder.

Liz groaned as Dean helped her up, clutching her chest. "That has to be the _dumbest_ thing I've ever seen you do," she grumbled, coughing. "Ow."

"Whatever you say, Liz."

Retrieving the bag from the ground, both Dean and Liz spent a minute or so searching the rest of the room, but they found nothing, missing Ellicott walking past them without making a sound; then, Dean spotted a white cabinet in the corner of the room, which had a little bit of white hair sticking out of it. Exchanging a bemused look with Liz, they walked over to it and opened it; inside was Dr. Ellicott's rotted corpse.

Both Dean and Liz covered their mouths and gagged at the stench that was now flowing out of the cabinet.

"Oh, that's just gross," he groaned while Liz didn't trust herself to talk as they knelt down, placing the duffel bag on the floor; he opened it and took out two containers of salt, handed one of them to Liz, and they both poured it over the skeleton.

"Yeah, soak it up."

They then poured lighter fluid all over the corpse, unaware that the flashlight was staring to flicker, and suddenly, a table moved itself, crashing into both Dean and Liz, and sending them both flying across the room.

Groaning, Dean rolled onto his back, just as Dr. Ellicott appeared over him, grabbed the sides of his face, and began electrocuting him.

_`"Don't be afraid,"`_ he said calmly. _`"I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."`_

Liz struggled onto her elbows, wheezing. "Dean! Let him go!"

While Dean was getting electrocuted, and Liz struggled to get onto her knees, he reached for his bag and was able to grab his lighter; he clicked the lighter and threw it into the cabinet, setting Ellicott's bones on fire. Sensing that something was wrong, Dr. Ellicott released Dean, and watched in horror as his body began to disintegrate, until there was nothing left but a pile of clothes.

A few feet away, Sam woke up, a _very_ confused and guilty expression on his face.

Dean sat up slightly and glanced at him warily. "You're not gonna try to kill me, are you?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Good," Dean said. "Because that would be awkward."

"You're both insane," Liz groaned and rolled onto her back, exhausted. "Can I die now?"

Dean and Sam both exchanged a bemused look before answering together. "No." and Liz groaned, muttering of how she was going to kill them both once she was able to move again without any pain, and her brothers just laughed.

* * *

After gathering enough strength to leave the basement, the Winchesters were now standing outside the building with Kat and Gavin, and the sun was slowly rising into the sky, a good sign that the insane night was finally over.

"Thanks, guys," Kat said gratefully.

Gavin nodded, relieved that they were all alive and mostly intact. "Yeah, thanks."

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean suggested, and they nodded and walked back to their car.

After they left, Sam turned to Dean and Liz. "Hey, Dean, Liz. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I said some awful things back there."

Dean and Liz both stared at him, surprised. "You remember all that?"

Sam nodded, a guilty expression on his face. "Yeah," he admitted. "It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it…any of it."

Dean raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "You didn't, huh?"

"No, of course not," Sam stated, and Dean shrugged. "Do we need to talk about this?" he asked.

"No. I'm not really in the sharing, caring kind of mood," Dean said firmly. "I just wanna get some sleep." And he got in the car.

Liz chuckled, wincing at the pain in her chest. "Sam, I think on some level you did mean what you said back there," she told Sam honestly, "but I think it was mostly because of what Dr. Ellicott did to your brain. So put it out of your mind, Sam, that bad night is finally over."

Sam smiled and they both got into the car, too.

* * *

After treating their wounds, which involved prying the largest salt fragments from Dean and Liz's chests, Dean, Liz, and Sam were sleeping in their respective beds, exhausted after everything that'd happen earlier; between the beds was a nightstand, and on it was Dean's phone, which started ringing.

The sound woke Sam up and he groggily glanced at it, wondering who could be possibly calling at six in the morning. "Dean, your phone's ringing," he mumbled, but he didn't wake up; sighing, he picked the phone up and answered it. "Hello?" He then sat straight up in his bed, shocked. "Dad?"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: An cliffy! _BWAHAHAHA!_ R&R everyone!


End file.
